Oneshoot Collection
by bugidans97
Summary: No summary, intinya Kumpulan Oneshoot/NielHwang/OngHwang/BugiHwang/ All seme x Hwang.
1. NielHwang

Daniel mengernyit bingung, saat melihat Minhyun yang hanya diam sesaat setelah sampai di _Zero Base_. Ya, memang biasanya Minhyun adalah orang yang paling kalem jika mereka ke _Zero base_ , tidak seperti member lain (termasuk dia juga) yang akan selalu _excited_ , berteriak heboh saat mereka di _Zero Base_. Karena hanya di _Zero Base_ mereka bisa menikmati waktu bersantai seperti orang normal (bukan sebagai Idol)

Tidak ada yang menyadari keanehan Minhyun, karena semua orang sedang sibuk dengan semua barang dan makanan yang terdapat di _Zero Base_. Daniel diam-diam mengikuti Minhyun yang berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya, ia makin mengernyit, saat mendengar Minhyun sesekali mendesis kesakitan sambil memengagi lehernya.

" _Hyung_ , kau kenapa? Apa kau sedang sakit?"

Minhyun terkejut, ia sebisa mungkin menormalkan ekspresinya, agar Daniel tidak menyadari keadaannya.

"Ti- tidak apa-apa Niel, aku... Aku hanya capek, ya... Capek" Minhyun berujar gugup, membuat Daniel semakin yakin kalau ada yang salah dengan Minhyun. Daniel mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Minhyun, ia menarik kerah baju yang dipakai Minhyun tak sabaran. Membuat Minhyun mendesis sakit akibat gesekan kerah baju yang ia pakai dengan lehernya.

"Ni-Niel, pelan-pelan leherku sakit" Minhyun mencicit pelan.

Daniel menghela napas, ia menatap Minhyun dengan datar. Tangannya bersidekap di depan dada, membuat Minhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kemana saja, asal tidak bertatapan dengan mata Daniel.

"Kau bilang ini tidak apa-apa?" Marah Daniel, yang membuat Minhyun menundukkan kepala nya. "Alergimu kambuh, dan bilang tidak apa-apa? Apa kau tidak bisa membedakan antara rasa sakit dan tidak? Apa harus masuk rumah sakit dulu, baru kau bilang itu berbahaya! Aku sudah bilang berapa kali, _hyung_. Jika pakaianmu berkeringat, cepat ganti dengan pakaian lain. Apa sulit melakukan itu, _hyung_?" Daniel berujar setengah emosi.

"Daniel, dengarkan aku dulu aku-

"Ck... Aku tidak mau mendengar alasanmu, sekarang cepatlah mandi, setelah mandi ke kamarku, aku akan menaburkan bedak ke bagian yang ada ruamnya. Agar tidak terlalu terasa sakit."

Minhyun menganggukkan kepalanya menuruti kata-kata Daniel. Ia segera membongkar tasnya, mencari baju tidur dan handuk. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menurut, kalau tidak Daniel akan terus mengomelinya.

Seperti yang diperintahkan oleh Daniel, selesai mandi Minhyun bergegas ke kamar Daniel. Minhyuh membuka hordeng kamar Daniel dan masuk kedalam kamar Daniel. Daniel yang sedang tiduran sambil memainkan ponselnya pun, menghentikan kegiatannya saat menyadari Minhyun berdiri didepannya. Daniel menghela napas kasar, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya, menarik Minhyun untuk semakin mendekat.

Daniel mengangkat dagu Minhyun, agar lebih leluasa melihat leher Minhyun. Daniel memicing, saat melihat leher Minhyun yang hampir dipenuhi ruam merah.

"Lihat? Kau bilang ini tidak apa-apa! Aku tau ini pasti sangat sakit 'kan? Jangan membuatku kuatir, _hyung_." Daniel menatap Minhyun dengan lembut. Minhyun menundukkan kepalanya, ia tidak berani membalas tatapan Daniel.

"Ma-maaf Niel, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kuatir" Minhyun mencicit pelan.

Daniel menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Minhyun. "Tidak perlu minta maaf, kau tidak salah" Daniel tersenyum lembut, walaupun nyatanya Minhyun tidak bisa melihat senyumannya, karena saat ini Minhyun tengah menunduk.

"Apa dipunggungmu juga muncul ruam?"

"Aku tidak tau, tapi sepertinya iya"

Daniel mengangguk faham, ia menarik Minhyun agar semakin mendekat kearahnya. Daniel mengambil bedak tabur yang terletak tak jauh darinya, ia menuangkan agak bedak ke tangan nya. Daniel mengusapkan bedak tersebut ke leher Minhyun secara perlahan, membuat Minhyun memejam menikmati usapan tangan Daniel pada lehernya.

"Sekarang berbalik, dan angkat bajumu keatas, _hyung_ "

"A-apa?!"

"Angkat bajumu sayang, aku akan memberi bedak juga pada punggungmu" Daniel terkekeh.

"A-ah! _Oke_..." Minhyun berujar gugup, dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya yang sempat-sempatnya berfikir macam-macam saat Daniel ingin merawatnya.

"Jangan berfikiran macam-macam, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. setidaknya, untuk saat ini. Tapi nanti jika alergimu sudah sembuh, sepertinya tidak salah kalau aku minta imbalan," Daniel berujar jail, membuat Minhyun mendengus.

"Dasar, Kang mesum Daniel... Sekali mesum tetap saja mesum." Minhyun manyun.

"Aku tau kau sedang memanyunkan bibirmu sekarang nyonya Hwang, nanti saja jika kau ingin aku cium, tidak sekarang." Daniel semakin menggoda Minhyun.

 **ooo**

Minhyun menggeliat tidak nyaman, saat merasa seseorang menyentuh anggota tubuhnya. Perlahan-lahan matah rubahnya terbuka, ia mengernyit bingung saat menyadari ia tidak berada dikamarnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Minhyun menolehkan kepalanya, mencari asal suara. Oh! Dia ingat, tadi dia ketiduran dikamar Daniel setelah minum obat alerginya. Minhyun merona, saat menyadari posisinya saat ini sangat intim dengan Daniel. Ia tidur dengan lengan kanan Daniel sebagai bantal, sedangkan tangan kiri Daniel memeluk pinggangnya. Minhyun sendiri balas memeluk Daniel, ia memeluk Daniel layaknya memeluk guling.

"Eum... Daniel, apa aku tertidur lama?"

Daniel menggeleng, iya mengusak rambut Minhyun tak lupa diselingi kecupan pada dahi Minhyun. Membuat Minhyun memejamkan matanya, menikmati perlakuan Daniel.

"Apa kau lapar?" Daniel bertanya dengan lembut.

Minhyun menggeleng, ia makin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Daniel. Minhyun menelusupkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Daniel. Sedangkan Daniel, ia hanya terkekeh melihat Minhyun yang sedang dalam mode manja.

"Bagaimana punggungmu, _hyung_? Apa masih terasa perih?"

"Masih Niel, tapi tidak terlalu perih seperti tadi" Minhyun berbicara dengan posisi yang tidak berubah, anak itu malah semakin erat memeluk Daniel.

"Daniel, aku haus" Minhyun berujar manja.

"Kau haus? Mau aku ambilkan minum?"

Minhyun menggeleng dalam pelukannya, membuat Daniel mengerutkan alis tebalnya.

"Jangan lepas pelukanmu"

Daniel semakin bingung.

"Jadi? Kau mau bagaimana? Kau haus, tapi tidak mau aku beranjak untuk mengambil minum." Daniel bertanya gemas. Minhyun terkadang membuatnya bingung jika sudah dalam mode manja.

"Eum... Tidak tau, pokoknya aku tidak mau kau melepas pelukanmu" Minhyun berujar mutlak. Daniel? Jangan ditanya, anak itu hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah.

" _Oke_ , jadi harus bagaimana nyonya Hwang? Tidak mungkin air minum datang sendiri 'kan? Tidak mungkin juga kita minta seseorang untuk mengambilkannya, aku yakin mereka semua sudah jatuh ke alam mimpi" Daniel berbicara dengan sabar.

"Eungh... Gendong aku" Minhyun berujar tiba-tiba.

"Hah?! Apa?"

"Isshh Kang bodoh Daniel! Aku bilang gendong aku! kita kedapur sekarang, tapi kau gendong aku. Aku sedang malas berjalan" Minhyun berujar sebal.

"Hwang Minhyun malas? Wow... Hal langka yang patut di abadikan" Daniel berlebihan, Minhyun mencubit pinggang Daniel dengan kuat, membuat anak itu mengaduh sakit.

"Nieel, cepatlah, aku haus dan Sekarang lapar juga" Minhyun berujar tak sabaran. Daniel mendengus, ia mencubit hidung Minhyun dengan gemas. Membuat anak itu mengaduh kesakitan.

Daniel melepaskan pelukannya pada Minhyun, ia berdiri, lalu setelahnya ia berjongkok mengisyaratkan Minhyun agar naik ke punggungnya. Minhyun tersenyum senang, ia memposisikan diri senyaman mungkin di dalam gendongan Daniel. Tangannya ia kalungkan tak terlalu erat pada leher Daniel.

"Kau tau nyonya Hwang..." Daniel menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Tau apa?"

" ** _LOVE_** dan **_Wannable_** bisa histeris jika mereka melihat sifat aslimu yang seperti ini" Minhyun memiringkan kepala nya, menatap bingung Daniel dari samping. "Sifat asliku bagaimana?"

"Sifat aslimu yang manja" Daniel terkekeh. Minhyun manyun "Biarlah, bagus mereka tidak tau, di panggung kan aku laki-laki keren" Minhyun berujar bangga.

"Yeaah... Itu hanya di atas panggung, lihat jika tidak dipanggung"

"Aku 'kan, hanya manja padamu dan Jonghyun"

"Tsk... Berhentilah manja pada Jonghyun _hyung_ , aku tidak mau, nanti Taemin _hyung_ mengomeliku lagi karenamu"

"Biar saja, kan... Kau yang diomelin bukan aku" cuek Minhyun. Daniel hanya bisa bersabar mendengar ucapan Minhyun.

Mereka sudah sampai di dapur _Zero Base_ , Daniel merendahkan tubuhnya agar Minhyun bisa dengan mudah turun. Minhyun menelah makanan apa yang akan ia masak untuk dimakan, pilihannya jatuh pada nasi instan dan juga _Ramyun_. Ia mulai memasak dalam diam, hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka. Baik Daniel, maupun Minhyun tidak ada yang berniat membuka suara.

Setelah Minhyun selesai makan, mereka kembali ke kamar (kamar milik Daniel lebih tepatnya) entah ada angin apa Minhyun ingin tidur bersama Daniel. Biasanya, diajak pun anak itu tidak pernah mau.

" _Good night_ , _sweetheart_ " Daniel mengecup dahi Minhyun, membuat Minhyun memejam menikmati sentuhan bibir Daniel pada dahi nya.

" _Good night too_ " Minhyun membalas dengan suara pelan, rasa kantuk mulai menghinggapinya. Tak berapa lama setelahnya Minhyun jatuh ke alam mimpi, disusul oleh Daniel beberapa saat kemudian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oke... aku tau itu yang di atas sungguh tida jelas :v ide yang tiba-tiba muncul gara-gara Liat pict teteh Minhyun yang punggungnya penuh keringat :v mungkin aku doang kali yah, kalo liat teteh Minhyun keringetan bukan malah terpesona, tapi lebih ke kuatir karena alerginya dia T.T ke Minhyun doang, kalo liat mas bugi keringetan tetep terpesona** **kok** **wkwk...**

 **oke rencana nya sih mau dijadiin kumpulan Oneshoot seme x hwang, banyak ide nya sayang kalo nggak di tulis wkwk... tapi tergantung dari tingkat ke malesan juga :v kalo males ngetik, ya mungkin mentok disini :v**

 **and last, yang udah baca jangan lupa review :D**

 **sampai ketemu di oneshoot selanjutnya..**

 _2018-01-09_


	2. OngHwang

Seongwoo tau, kalau Minhyun itu manja. Minhyun yang cool itu hanya topeng di atas panggung saja. Meminta yang macam-macam, dan memerintah dia seenaknya. Lebih sialnya lagi Hwang Minhyun selalu bisa membuatnya menuruti kemauannya. Seongwoo salut pada Jonghyun, yang selalu sabar menghadapi tingkah Minhyun jika sedang dalam mode manja.

Pagi-pagi sekali, saat ia bangun tidur. Seongwoo dikejutkan dengan Minhyun yang berada dikamarnya (di Zero Base). Ia mengerjap bingung saat melihat Minhyun yang memeluknya dengan sangat erat, seingatnya, ia semalam melihat Minhyun digendong oleh Daniel masuk kedalam kamar Daniel.

Sebenarnya, Seongwoo berniat ingin kedapur mengambil minum. Tapi ia urungkan karena melihat Minhyun dan Daniel. Seongwoo tebak kalau mereka tidur didalam kamar yang sama semalam. Tapi, tiba-tiba pagi ini ia melihat Minhyun sudah berada didalam kamarnya, memeluknya layaknya sebuah guling.

"Ong..." Suara lembut setengah merajuk itu terdengar di telinga Seongwoo.

'Damn Hwang Minhyun berhenti memanggiku dengan nada seperti itu' maki Seongwoo dalam hati. Seongwoo mengela napas perlahan, guna menenangkan detak jantungnya yang menggila karena berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan Minhyun.

"Ong, Aku... Temani aku ke pantai, aki ingin ke pantai" Minhyun berujar dengan sangat pelan, kalau saja suasana Zero Base sedang ramai, Seongwoo yakin kalau dia tidak akan mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan Minhyun.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin ke pantai?"

Minhyun menggeleng dalam pelukan Seongwoo, membuat Seongwoo mengernyit.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin ke pantai?" tanya Seongwoo sekali lagi.

"Issshh... Tidak tau Seongwoo! Aku hanya ingin ke pantai, kalau kau tidak mau menemani ya sudah!" Minhyun berujar setengah membentak, membuat Seongwoo gelagapan, demi Tuhan! Seongwoo bingung kenapa mood Minhyun cepat sekali berubah-ubah.

"Ssttt.. Bisa bicara baik-baik 'kan Minhyunie, tidak perlu sampai membentak." Seongwoo berujar gemas.

Minhyun mendengus, ia melepaskan pelukan Seongwoo dengan paksa. Setelahnya Minhyun beranjak dari tidurnya, dan kembali masuk kekamarnya sendiri.

"Minhyun, hey... Kau mau kemana?"

"Apasih Ong! Aku punya kamar sendiri, aku mau kembali kekamarku lah." Minhyun berujar datar.

Seongwoo menghela napas dengan jengah. Begitulah Hwang Minhyun, jika kemauannya tidak dituruti. Seongwoo memutuskan untuk menyusul Minhyun kekamarnya, Seongwoo mendengus, saat mendengar sayup-sayup Minhyun tengah mengobrol ditelepon dengan seseorang. Seongwoo tau benar, siapa orang yang tengah berbicara lewat telpon dengan Minhyun. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jonghyun, Seongwoo menajamkan pendengarannya, ia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah kamar Minhyun.

"Jonghyunie, ayolah temani aku kepantai."

Seongwoo terkekeh geli saat mendengarkan rengekan manja itu keluar dari bibir kucing milik Minhyun.

"Jonghyunie ayolah... Aku ingin main air laut."

Seongwoo makin terkekeh saat Minhyun memanyunkan bibirnya, ia yakin, kalau saat ini Jonghyun pasti tengah mengomelinya.

"Isshhh!!! dasar Jonghyun bodoh! kau dan Seongwoo itu sama saja!" Minhyun berteriak kesal, lalu mematika sambungan telpon secara sepihak.

Seongwoo memasuki kamar Minhyun saat anak itu telah selesai menelpon. Ia mendengus geli saat melihat Minhyun yang pura-pura tidak peduli akan kehadirannya. Seongwoo berjongkok, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Minhyun, yang saat ini dengan duduk bersandar diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Hey, ayo ke pantai." Seongwoo berujar dengan lembut.

"Tidak mau!" Minyun menjawab dengan ketus.

"Yakin tidak mau? Di Zero Base sedang tidak ada orang loh, hanya kita berdua, dan aku sebentar lagi akan ke pantai."

"Pergi saja sana! Aku akan ke pantai dengan Jonghyun!" Minhyun masih berbicara dengan nada ketusnya.

"Jonghyun? Bukankah Jonghyun hari ini akan shooting Night Goblin yah?" Seongwoo bertanya 'sok' polosnya membuat Minhyun mendelik.

"Dasar... Seongwoo bodoh! Pergi sana dari kamarku!" Minhyun mendorong Seongwoo keluar dari kamarnya. Seongwoo? Ia hanya bisa mengelus dadanya mencoba sabar. Ia memerangkap kedua tangan Minhyun yang sejak tadi terus mendorongnya, Seongwoo menarik Minhyun kedalam pelukannya. "Berhentilah berbuar anarkis, itu tidak cocok dengan wajah manismu." Seongwoo berbisik pelan ditelinga Minhyun.

"Seongwoo lepas!" Minhyun mencoba mendorong Seongwoo yang memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melepaskan pelukanku sebelum kau berhenti berbuat anarkis."

"Seongwoo..." Minhyun mulai merengek dengan manja.

'Damn! Hwang Minhyun! Tolong jangan gunakan nada itu' Seongwoo menggeram dalam hati.

"Oke, oke. Aku akan lepaskan, janji tapi jangan memukulku?"

"Tidak akan! Cepat lepaskan!"

Setelah yakin Minhyun tidak akan memukulnya, Seongwoo dengan perlahan melepaskan pelukannya pada Minhyun. Ia meringis saat melihat Minhyun yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Anak itu melotot dengan mata yang membulat full, kalau saja situasinya mendukung, Seongwoo pasti sudah mencubiti pipi Minhyun dengan gemas. Tapi sayang, situasinya sedang tidak mendukung, Seongwoo tidak mau ambil resiko diamuk masa kawand.

"Enak saja main peluk-peluk orang sembarangan! Dasar mesum, tukang cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan." Minhyun berujar tajam.

"Ey... Apa-apaan itu, siapa yang cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan." balas Seongwoo tak terima.

"Kau, lah! Kau kan selalu mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan! Ngapain coba peluk-peluk seperti itu."

"Hah... Baiklah, baiklah... Aku yang salah, aku yang suka cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan."

"Memang seperti itu"

"Tsk... Sudahlah Min, tidak usah ke pantai, pantai jauh dari Zero Base. Lebih baik kita istirahat di Zero Base saja," Seongwoo mencoba membujuk Minhyun agar tidak pergi ke pantai.

"Tapi Ong..."

"Kalau kau mau ke pantai dengan siapa? Aku terlalu lelah untuk menemanimu, Min. Kau tau, aku pulang shooting pukul berapa?"

Minhyun menggeleng, ia menatap Seongwoo penasaran.

"Aku baru pulang shooting pukul Lima, Min. Dan kau membangunkanku di jam Sembilan pagi, aku baru tertidur empat jam Min. Tidakkah kau merasa kasihan padaku." ujar Seongwoo semelas mungkin, ini adalah cara terampuh untuk membujuk Minhyun. Karena, you know kan, Minhyun itu orang yang tidak tegaan.

Minhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gusar. Ia tidak tau jika Seongwoo baru pulang subuh tadi, Seongwoo pasti sangat lelah. Dan dia dengan seenaknya membangunkan Seongwoo, yang lebih parahnya lagi memaksa anak itu untuk menuruti keinginan tak pentingnya.

"Seongwoo, maaf..." Minhyun mencicit pelan, ia menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap Seongwoo.

Seongwoo tersenyum puas, rencananya berhasil. See Minhyun pasti luluh hanya dengan kata-kata yang mengandung unsur memelas. Lagipula, Seongwoo hanya ingin berduaan dengan Minhyun, dia tidak ingin ada orang lain. Mumpung Zero Base sepi, dia bisa melakukan apa saja dengan Minhyun hehe...

"Aku maafkan, tapi sebagai balasannya, kau harus menemani aku tidur, menjadi gulingku seharian ini, tidak boleh ada protes, bagaimana?"

Minhyun mengangkat kepalanya, ia menatap Seongwoo dengan ragu, namun sedetik kemudian ia menganggukan kepalanya. Membuat Seongwoo tersenyum semakin lebar, bayang-bayang dia akan memeluk Minhyun seharian penuh membuat energinya seperti di charger. Rasa kantuknya hilang seketika, tapi Seongwoo akan tetap pura-pura mengantuk. Agar Minhyun mau menemaninya tidur.

"Sekarang, mari kita masuk ke kamarku tuan putri Hwang."

Seongwoo menarik tangan Minhyun dengan lembut untuk memasuki kamarnya. Minhyun sendiri hanya bisa menurut, ia pasrah saja saat Seongwoo mendorong bahu-nya agar berbaring diatas kasur. Tak lama kemudian, Seongwoo juga membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Minhyun, Seongwoo menjadikan lengannya untuk dijadikan bantal Minhyun. Ia mulai melancarkan aksinya, memeluk pinggang Minhyun dengan posesif, ia membenamkan kepala Minhyun didadanya. Menumpuhkan dagunya pada puncak kepala Minhyun, Seongwoo menciumi rambut Minhyun yang bearoma Strawberry.

Terkadang Seongwoo bingung. Minhyun itu laki-laki, tapi selalu pakai perlengkapan perempuan, kulitnya juga sangat sesitif. Tidak bisa terlalu lama dibawah sinar matahari, tidak bisa kena air laut, tidak bisa memakai kosmetik pria. Tapi, biarlah, apapun itu, yang penting Minhyun nyaman, dan aman juga untuknya.

"Ong... Dingin..." Minhyun berbisik didalam pelukan Seongwoo.

"Sssttt... lebih merapat lagi Min agar kau tidak kedinginan, kamarku memang dingin."

Seongwoo menyeringai puas, saat Minhyun semakin merapatkan diri kedalam pelukannya. Sepertinya anak itu benar-benar kedinginan. karena, yah... Seongwoo memang sengaja menghidupkan pendingin ruangan tambahan dikamarnya. Pendingin ruangan yang sengaja ia beli untuk dimanfaatkan disaat-saat seperti ini hehe...

Dan... akhirnya ia bisa berduaan dengan Minhyun tanpa adanya gangguan dari member lain. Terutama gangguan dari Kang _Choding_ Daniel.

 **-END-**

 **NOTE;**

 **Oke gue tau itu yang diatas gaje :v tapi bolehlah yang udah baca review..**

 **yang OngHwang mana suaranyaaaaaa :D nih nih yang selalu nagih OngHwang udah gue buatin, gajelas sih, sama kaya Ong suka gajelas wkwkwk #jangantimpukaing#**

 **see you dengan cerita Minhyun x All seme lainnya hehe...**

 **review nya dear**

 ** _2018-02-09_**


	3. Mask Singer

Daniel tersenyum, saat mendengar teriakan histeris para penonton yang berada distudio _Mask Singer_ , saat penyanyi Misterius dengan nama _Terius_ itu membuka topengnya. Dan dia semakin melebarkan senyumnya, saat melihat Minhyun yang maju kedepan dengan senyum malu-malu.

Semua orang di studio termasuk para _panelis_ terkaget-kaget. Tapi tidak dengannya, Daniel malah tersenyum manis dan membalas lambaian tangan Minhyun padanya sambil berseru semangat.

Dia bisa mendengar para _panelis_ yang berseru tak percaya bahwa Terius itu adalah Hwang Minhyun.

"Kang Daniel... Apa kau tau bahwa dia akan hadir disini?" Tanya salah-satu panelis pada Daniel disela-sela keriuhan penonton.

"Tidak, aku tidak tau. Aku hanya mengenalinya 70% karena aku selalu melihat postur itu, postur berdirinya Minhyun hyung. Dia juga selalu membuka sedikit kakinya jika berdiri. Dan suaranya itu, suara yang tidak bisa aku lupakan" Daniel berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya Dari Minhyun.

Dia memperhatikan Minhyun yang sedang ditanya-tanya oleh MC.

" _Sejak aku kelas tiga menengah pertama, orangtuaku selalu bilang kalau kesempatan pasti datang kalau aku latihan dengan sungguh-sungguh. Mereka juga menyemangatiku untuk selalu latihan. Aku datang ke_ Masked Singer _hari ini untuk menunjukkan kepada mereka (penonton)sisi_ cool _ku_.

Daniel terkekeh saat mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Minhyun barusan. Sisi _cool_? Jika mereka melihat tingkah Minhyun di dorm Daniel yakin mereka tidak akan percaya dengan kata-kata _cool_ yang diucapkannya barusan.

Kali ini, Daniel kembali dibuat terkejut oleh Minhyun, yang sedang melakukan Jeojang kepunyaan Jihoon. Dia hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan karena pipinya mendadak panas seolah-olah dia malu melihat Minhyun ber-aegyeo diatas panggung.

Damn Daniel menjadi gemas dengan rubah kesayangannya itu. Daniel jadi janji dia akan mengurung rubah nakal itu semalaman dikamar. Tidak akan mengizinkan siapapun mendekati Minhyun. Sekalipun itu para Maknae Line.

Daniel izin dengan para _staff_ untuk menyusul Minhyun, saat melihat Minhyun yang sudah turun dari panggung, dan bejalan kearah _Backstage_. Dia berlari mengejar Minhyun saat ia tertinggal oleh kesayangannya itu. Daniel nyaris saja memeluk Minhyun, namun dia sadar jika masih ada kamera yang mengikuti Minhyun hingga ke _backstage_.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau bakal tampil di acara ini?" Daniel bertanya penasaran pada Minhyun. Karena jujur, dia tidak tau sama sekali perihal Minhyun yang akan tampil di _Masked Singer_.

Minhyun tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Daniel, dia terus berjalan dengan Daniel yang mengikuti disampingnya. Tangan Daniel secara otomatis melingkar manis dipundaknya.

"Pertama-tama, aku sangat penasaran, kami selalu sama-sama selama dua puluh empat jam. Tapi, bagaimana Minhyun _hyung_ bisa latihan tanpa diketahui oleh kami?" Daniel kembali bertanya karena penasaran.

"Nielie, dan member lain benar-benar tidak tau kalau aku akan datang ke acara ini" Minhyun berkata sambil terus menatap kearah kamera.

Dan Setelahnya mereka berpisah, karena Daniel harus kembali ke studio, dan Minhyun harus wawancara di ruang tunggu.

 **oOo**

Daniel memasuki _Dorm_ dengan langkah yang sangat pelan, karena dia tidak mau member lain yang tengah terlelap terbangun karenannya. Daniel tersenyum gemas saat melihat Minhyun yang tertidur di sofa _dorm_. 'pasti dia mengungguiku pulang hingga tertidur disini' iner Daniel dalam hati.

Daniel dengan perlahan mengangkat Minhyun untuk memindahkannya kedalam kamar. Daniel meletakan Minhyun keatas kasur dengan sangat hati-hati. Takut membangunkannya, karena Minhyun tipe orang yang sensitif pendengarannya walaupun ia sedang tidur.

Daniel mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Minhyun. Ia mengecupi seluruh permukaan wajah Minhyun dari kedua kelopak mata, turun ke hidung, lalu beralih pada kedua pipi tembam milik Minhyun. Daniel menggesekkan hidungnya dengan gemas pada kedua pipi Minhyun. Hanya sebentar Daniel kembali melanjutkan kecupannya pada bibir kucing milik Minhyun. Dia melumat bibir Minhyun dengan sangat hati-hati, takut membangunkan Minhyun.

Minhyun sendiri sudah mulai terusik saat merasakan seseorang yang menciumi seluruh wajahnya. Dan Dia dengan cepat membuka matanya saat sadar bahwa saat ini seseorang tengah melumat bibirnya dengan hati-hati. Minhyun dengan cepat mendorong orang tersebut, namun dia bernapas lega saat tau bahwa orang yang menciumnya barusan adalah Daniel.

"Daniel, kau sudah pulang?" Minhyun berujar sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya, dan bersandar pada dinding dibelakangnya.

"Yeaahh _Sweetheart_... Dan maaf aku membangunkanmu" Daniel berujar sambil mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Minhyun, dan menarik rubah kesayangannya itu kedalam pelukannya.

Minhyun sendiri balas memeluk Daniel, dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Daniel dam mencari posisi senyaman mungkin didalam pelukan Daniel. Minhyun menelusupkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Daniel.

"Niel, apa kau lapar? Mau aku siapkan makanan?" Minhyun bertanya sedikit tidak jelas, karena posisinya saat ini yang tengah menyenbunyikan kepalanya di dada Daniel.

"Tidak _baby..._ sebaiknya kau tidur lagi saja. Kau pasti lelah bukan? Lagipula aku sudah makan tadi dengan para staff Masked Singer" Daniel berkata sambil mengerarkan pelukannya pada Minhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur lagi"

"Maaf, seharusnya tidak menciummu tadi" Daniel mengusak rambut Minhyun yang semakin menyamankan posisinya.

"Kenapa kenapa kau selalu minta maaf? Padahal itu bukan kesalahan" Minhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Daniel tepat di kedua mata _center_ Wanna One itu.

"Karena aku menciummu kau jadi terbangun sayang, dan berarti aku sudah mengganggu waktu istirahatmu"

"Aku tidak merasa terganggu" Minhyun menjawab cepat.

"Oh... Jadi kau mau aku cium lagi hm...?" Daniel menggoda Minhyun dengan menaik turunkan satu alisnya.

Minhyun mendengus, dia mencubit pinggang Daniel dengan sekuat tenaga. Dia terbahak saat melihat Daniel yang meringis kesakitan akibat cubitannya barusan.

"Itu sakit Nyonya Kang. Kau seperti Ibu ku saja sih, selalu mencubiti badan ku dimana saja" Daniel berkata sebal.

"Makanya, jadi orang jangan mesum. Dan coba jelaskan sejak kapan margaku menjadi Kang? margaku Hwang kalau kau lupa tuan Kang yang terhormat"

"Ya, sebentar lagi akan jadi Nyonya Kang" Daniel tersenyum hingga menampipkan kedua gigi kelincinya, membuat Minhyun lagi-lagi mendengus malas.

"Tsk... Terserah kau saja" ujar Minhyun cuek.

"Ey... Aku serius Hwang"

Minhyun tidak menanggapi kata-kata Daniel, dia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan kembali menelusupkan kepalanya di dada Daniel.

"Niel, pakai selimut, dingin" Minhyun berguman pelan.

"Kau kan sudah memelukku, jadi tidak perlu pakai selimut lagi, kau ingin sesuatu yang bisa menghasilkan menghasilkan banyak keringat agar kau tidak kedinginan lagi"

"Ya! Mesum! Aku sedang tidak mood untuk melakukan _sex_ jadi cepat tarik selimutnya!" Minhyun tanpa sadar sedikit menaikkan intonasi suaranya, karena kesal terus-terusan digoda oleh Daniel. Tanpa menyadari seseorang diseberang kasurnya terbangun karena kaget dengan teriakan Minhyun barusan.

Ha Sungwoon, dia mendadak terbangun karena teriakan Minhyun barusan. Dia mendudukkan dirinya dengan kesal, dia menolehkan kepalanya keara samping tempat tidurnya. Kerutan mulai muncul di dahi Sungwoon, dia menatap penuh emosi pada dua sejoli yang sedang bermesraan itu.

"Hey! Kalian berdua, kalau mau pacaran, atau mau melakukan _sex_ ke hotel sana! Jangan menggangu waktu istirahat berharga ku!" Sungwoon berujar penuh emosi. Sebenarnya Sungwoon sudah terlalu biasa melihat kemesraan Daniel dan Minhyun. Tapi ini beda, saat ini sudah tengah malam dan hampir subuh. Tapi dua anak manusia ini seperti tidak tau waktu jika suda bersama.

"O-oh... Sungwoon hyung maaf kami mengganggumu" Minhyun berujar terbata, dia mendelim saat melihat Daniel yang cengengesan disebelahnya.

"Aku tau kalian berdua itu sama-sama mesum, tapi tolong ingat waktu, jika kalian mau melakukan yang iya-iya setidaknya jangan disini.! Awas yah, kalau aku mendengar kalian ribut lagi, aku akan mengunci kalian diruangan khusus hadiah yang diberikan oleh fans!" Sungwoon berkata sarkastik.

"Wow... Itu menakjubkan _hyung_ " Daniel berseru girang, mengabaikan tatapan pembunuh yang dilayangkan Sungwoon padanya.

Dan setelahnya, terdengar teriakan Daniel mengaduh kesakitan karena dipukuli secara brutal oleh Sungwoon yang emosinya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

 **-END-**

 **Berakhir dengan tidak elitnya wkwk...**

 **ini buatnya cuma sejam, tanpa edit dan langsung di publish. jadi maklumin yah kalo aneh banyak typo wkwkwk...**

 **Sebenernya mau up yang momen OngHwang pas VLive, tapi ide nya keburu buyar sama momen NielHwang di Mask Singer wkwkwk... Mereka berdua ini memang warbyaza momennya dikit tapi sekali ada momen bikin anak orang kejang-kejang**

 **Kuy lah tinggalin jejaknya, ditunggu reviewnya...**

 **2018-03-11**


End file.
